Sangre fría corazón de hielo
by Facundo Colon
Summary: Sejuani, fue criada en el frió, sufriendo y luchando por sobrevivir, Freljord a sido un lugar oscuro y traicionero para ella, Olaf, es duro como el hielo, pero conoce Freljord como la palma de su mano, así que la razón de hacer que sejuani descubra lo bello de Freljord que se perdía podría ser la razón para amar a este Berserker.
1. Un nuevo Glaciar

**Intro: Que tal gente hoy les traigo mi primer fanfic titulado Sangre fría corazón de hielo basado en mi vídeo juego favorito; League of Legends esta historia tratara sobre dos de mis personajes favoritos de Freljord, son Sejuani y Olaf, espero que les guste sus comentarios me importan mucho, sin mas preámbulo empecemos con el capitulo uno.**

Era una tarde naranja y fría en freljord, dentro del cual se asomaba una fría brisa que opacaba todo el reino, situándonos en la garra invernal (Lugar donde habitan Sejuani, Olaf, Udyr y Volibear) se podía notar como los aldeanos empezaban a refugiarse en sus casas para protegerse de la ventisca y los guerreros guardaban sus armas, se colocaban abrigos y guardaban sus monturas para algunos irse a vigilar las fronteras, otros patrullar la tribu y los demás irse a descansar a sus casas. Volibear había organizado su reunión cotidiana con su raza los ursinos, para conversar sobre novedades y informes situacionales, Udyr subió a la sima de una montaña a meditar como siempre, Olaf fue a tomar una cerveza con todos sus compañeros, mientras que Sejuani llevaba a Bristle (su jabalí) a descansar en su posada.

Luego, cuando oscurecía Sejuani estaba mirando el cielo con cara seria y determinada, cuando de repente un sonido capto su atención, era Olaf despidiéndose de uno de sus compañeros y partiendo hacia la nieve vacía ¡sin sus hachas! Sejuani se sorprendió solo un poco, pero luego empezó a sospechar sobre a donde se dirigía y ¿a que? entonces decidió seguirlo, no llevaba su gran mazo encadenado de hielo pero si un pequeño cuchillo de mango hecho con la garra de un águila, lo suficientemente efectivo para que con la destreza de Sejuani, acabara con cualquier traidor de la garra invernal. con cautela continuo su espionaje, Olaf caminaba a paso brusco para que la nieve no le hundiese los pies y silbando una antigua canción vikinga, Sejuani continuo siguiéndolo hasta una cueva que se desataba a los pies de una montaña, Olaf entro en ella y a unos pocos segundos Sejuani también, sin darse cuenta le perdió la vista a Olaf, no obstante comenzó a escuchar esa canción vikinga, guiándose por los sonidos comenzó a acercarse mas y mas asta que sin darse cuenta estaba muy cerca de donde Olaf estaba, Sejuani comenzó a observar a su alrededor mientras avanzaba despacio, no obstante pudo identificar las ropas de Olaf, no obstante inclino hacia arriba su cabeza para ver a Olaf dándose un buen baño en unas aguas termales, Sejuani se sonrojo y comenzó a retirarse retrocediendo lentamente cuando de repente, pisa una estaca de hielo la cual se rompe y hace un sonido que da eco en la cueva, Olaf sin vacilar se dio vuelta rápidamente y grito:

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!

Sejuani un poco tímida se dio a revelar a paso lento, la cara de Olaf cambio totalmente cuando vio que no era ningún mago rúnico ni un asesino a sueldo, sino alguien conocido, su líder.

-Se... ¿Sejuani? ¿que haces aquí?- Interrogo sorprendido

-Sospeche de tus acciones debido a que viniste aquí sin tus hachas- Exclamo Sejuani avergonzada

hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre ambos donde solo se escuchaba el vapor de las aguas, no sabían que decir entonces Sejuani cambio el tema.

-¿Que les pasa a esas aguas?

-oh... ¿estas? son termales están calientes- Siguió Olaf

-¿Termales?- pregunto Sejuani confundida

-¿No sabes que son?... acércate- dijo Olaf persuadiéndola y levantando su mano con tal de que ella la tome

Sejuani avanzo rechazando la mano de Olaf y se acerco a esas aguas, acerco su mano y logro captar algo muy desconocido para ella, el calor, el calor que solo sentía en las fogatas y farolas del pueblo se sentía en el agua, pero era diferente su sonrojo por lo sucedido se transformo en una sonrisa de satisfacción, no aguanto y dijo:

-Esta caliente... ¡HAHAHAHAHA!- una risa de felicidad la cual sorprendió a Olaf

-por lokhfar si que eres rara mujer... sabes... si quieres disfruta de un baño, yo vengo aquí a diario así que no tengo que hacerlo hoy-se retiraba Olaf de las aguas.

Luego se vistió y se retiro de ahí antes de partir de vuelta a la tribu le susurrp a Sejuani:

-Disfruta tu baño.

 **y bueno, que les pareció? Olaf y Sejuani pertenecen a Freljord y la verdad que me fascinan los personajes de ese lugar. no olviden comentar la segunda parte la subo enseguida**


	2. Encrucijada en la Garra Invernal

Cap:2 Encrucijada en la Garra Invernal

Olaf, Volvía de esas cavernas heladas hacia la tribu, con una leve distracción hacia las montañas y las fronteras del freljord, esa calma no dudaría mucho. Volibear, alto comandante de los ursinos y mano derecha de sejuani embosco a Olaf, este lo esquivo dando un roll vertical para evitar ser aplastado.

-Pasaron horas- exclamo Volibear

-¿me extrañaste?- burlo provocativamente Olaf a Volibear

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SEJUANI?!- Rugió Volibear

Olaf comenzó a levantarse y firme le contesto con una sonrisa y una mirada firme

-Descansando-

Esto confundió a Volibear, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se enfureció y ataco a Olaf, dentro de la Tribu se comenzaron a escuchar truenos, rugidos y gritos de guerra, por lo tanto los Berserkers de Olaf salieron a investigar. Al ver la pelea entre sus jefes, los Ursinos y los Berserkers comenzaron a batallar entre si.

Mas alla en la caverna en la cual sejuani se daba un baño, no podía sacarse muchas cosas de la cabeza, ¿hace cuanto que existe esto en Freljord? ¿Cómo logran estar calientes las aguas en este ambiente tan hostil? ¿Por qué Olaf me trato tan amablemente?, sea como sea no tendría que importarme, me merezco este descanso mas que nadie, pero no sabia que Olaf podía ser tan gentil, tan amable, tan humilde como persona… ya Sejuani, deja de decir tonterías. Mas tardar salió de esas aguas y localizo a un lado de sus ropas, una toalla de pieles, Olaf se la había dejado, Sejuani la tomo y sin pensarlo mucho se la coloco, Luego de secarse tomo sus ropas y decidió volver a la tribu. En el recorrido algo llamo su atención; una tribu de Trolls de la guardia de hielo estaba demasiado cerca del perímetro de su tribu, tomo cautela y siguió su camino hacia la Garra Invernal.

Cerca de la entrada pudo observar el desastre que habían armado, solo lo observo sorprendida unos segundos, luego cerro sus puños haciéndolos sonar, se hoyo un eco por toda la tribu el cual callo y detuvo todo conflicto, los soldados solo podían mirar asustados la expresión de Sejuani, Olaf moría de la risa por dentro, mirando con cara de "estas en problemas" a Volibear, Quien lo miraba con desprecio, Sejuani no tardo mucho en comenzar a hablar.

_no puede ser que… ¡MERA VEZ QUE DECIDO TOMARME UN DESCANSO HAGAN UN CAOS EN TODA MI TRIBU!... tanto Ursinos como Berserkers ¡van a limpiar el desorden!- Sentencio furiosa.

-Mi señora, creía que este delincuente había acabado con su vida- Se disculpo Volibear.

-Volibear, Olaf síganme.

Y así Volibear, Olaf y Sejuani Marcharon hacia una Montaña donde por lo general se hacen las reuniones de la Garra Invernal.

 **-Fin del Cap 2-**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado perdón la demora, tuvo 2 reviews nomas pero eso es suficiente para mi! Jajajaja bueno pronto subo la 3ra parte un saludo grandote.**


	3. Emboscada Helada

**Que tal fanfictionarios, fanfictioneros, no se como se dice, en fin, les traigo el Cap 3 de la novela, Gracias por el apoyo, los quiero, sin mas preámbulo sigamos:**

Ataque inesperado

En cercanías de la garra invernal, Lissandra la bruja de hielo, había ordenado al rey de los Trolls Trundle, que llevara a sus soldados a establecer un campamento, muy cercano a la Garra Invernal, con tal de mantener vigilada a sejuani y sus tropas. Dentro de la tribu se podían observar unos Trolls en una fogata jugando con unas piedras y apostando cosas como pieles, dientes y armas.

-Tu sigues. Dijo uno con arrogancia.

-te dejare mendigo con esta jugada. Provoco este otro.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese realizar su jugada las piedras comenzaron a temblar al igual que el suelo, los Trolls asustados corrieron a avisarle al jefe del campamento. Este no era trundle ya que no quería ensuciarse las manos. El jefe asustado preparo a las tropas y antes de poder posicionarse o agruparse los débiles murales de madera fueron arrollados ferozmente por las tropas de Sejuani.

Era una táctica increíble; en la delantera Volibear y los ursinos llevaban la delantera corriendo en cuatro patas y lanzando a sus espaldas a todos los Trolls que se les cruzaban sejuani agitaba su mayal helado para causar daño a todos los Trolls que eran lanzados hacia ella y sus hombres, Olaf usaba a los ursinos para catapultarse y dar un golpe definitivo en picada a los Trolls que trataban de escaparse, mientras sus tropas junto con Udyr quemaban las casas y Saqueaban alimentos y cosas utiles que podrían llevarse hacia la Garra invernal, Udyr en posición de Fenix Arrasaba con tropas enteras sin dejar rastro. La batalla duro unas poas horas debido a que era una masacre por parte de la garra, solo quedo agonizando un pobre troll con marcas en la espalda que decía:

_Llevamos 5 pasos de ventaja. (en referencia a la estúpida decisión de Lissandra de colocar una tribu ahí)

Luego se retiraron con satisfacción en su cara y orgullo en sus corazones, Todos festejaban y reian en un bar cercano a la casa de Olaf, todos menos Udyr que se marcho a la montaña a seguir meditando, en el bar se lo veía a Volibear Jugando a los dados con los Ursinos, a Sejuani bebiendo sola en la Barra de Tragos y a Olaf ebrio retando a todo aquel que se atreviera a luchar contra el, de pronto un breserker lo embistió y choco sin querer contra Sejuani, quien quedo empapada con cerveza, Olaf no tardo en reaccionar y le dijo:

Parece que alguien por fin se familiarizo con el alcohol! jajaJA. Ebrio como si no le importase

Enserio? Paresco ser la única que lo soporta en esta taberna. Dijo sejuani desafiándolo

Se escucho un Uuuuuh clásico para armar una disputa y ambos empezaron a Tomar hasta no poder mas. Quien callo rendida al fin y al cabo fue sejuani y Olaf No tardo en dar un Grito de Victoria.

 **Bueno Gente:**

 **Este fue el capitulo 3 No se como ponerle una Imagen al Fanfic soy nuevo en esto así que desgraciadamente no puedo poner la hermosa imagen que prepare para este Fanfic. Voy a hacer unos cuantos mas:**

 **Malzahar y Diana**

 **Pantheon y Leona**

 **Shyvana y Jarvan IV**

 **Aatrox y Morgana**


	4. Un paseo Por Freljord

**Un paseo por Freljord**

Una vez finalizado el gran encuentro de borrachines, Olaf miro a sejuani detenidamente, el era un Berserker estaba casi tan acostumbrado al alcohol como Gragas, entonces paso algo inexplicable. La gente ya se había marchado del bar, así que solo quedaba el mozo y un ursino dormido ( para no decir que tenia un coma elíptico).

La cerveza no se paga esta vez gracias a la celebración de la victoria en los montes, entonces Olaf dio un suspiro y cargo a Sejuani en sus hombros, Olaf es un recluta nuevo de Sejuani, no le tiene mucha confianza a el o a sus hombres.

Mientras Olaf se llevaba a la inconsciente a Sejuani recorría un largo camino decorado con piedras, hasta salir de la Tribu y perderse en la niebla.

Mas alla de la tribu, (cerca de las aguas termales) se encontraba sejuani dormida, apoyada sobre un manto de cuero algo arrugado que quien sabe quien lo haya puesto ahí, acariciando sus ojos con sus manos en forma de cilindro, se toco la cabeza para confirmar la desaparición de su casco, ahí es donde la tranquilidad de Sejuani empezó a desaparecer apoyo sus manos en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de la tribu, rápidamente se fijo a su alrededor estaba en un acantilado cubierto por un techo de hielo del cual sobresalían espinas de hielo y columnas que los sostenían.

No tardo en notar que algo, o alguien se acercaba entonces se levanto del suelo y comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

Mas alla Olaf se iba acercando lentamente llego y vio la cara de Sejuani reflejar un particular Desprecio o enojo.

-Hola señorita veo que despertó. Entre sonrisa malvada y picara exclamo

-¿Esto es por perder en la competencia?

-NOOoo, veo que me malinterpreta.

-¿Entonces que quieres?. Dijo sejuani acabando con su paciencia

-Me pareció que necesitaba echarle un vistazo a esto. Dijo Olaf dirigiendo su mano hacia fuera del acantilado.

Sejuani ignoro la mano de Olaf como aquella vez en las aguas y dirigió su mirada hacia el norte.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

 _ **Buenas!**_ _Perdón por mi muy prolongada ausencia, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo de este fic, me fui de vacaciones de invierno, ahora ya volvi a mi querido Plottier, así que les voy a traer un fic nuevo dentro de poco, esperen el siguiente cap de Sangre fría Corazon Escarchado_


	5. Azotes Frios

**Azotes Fríos**

Sejuani no paraba de mirar a Olaf de manera sospechosa mientras caminaban por un lugar cubierto de Ventisca que no dejaba ver nada, el Suelo estaba repleto de pequeños Grumos de hielo blanco como algodón, y se podía apreciar que a lo lejos estaba la Garra invernal.

-Ya Berserker, ¿A dónde me estas llevando?. Pregunto sejuani con cierto tono de exaltada

-Ya veras. Respondió Olaf con una relajada sonrisa

Caminaron unos cuantos metros mas hasta que de repente Olaf se detuvo, un silencio provocado por la ventisca inundaba la situación no se podían oír mas los pasos de hace unos segundos y por supuesto esta situación hacia que Sejuani entrara en pánico, emoción que muy dentro suyo sentía ya que siempre ah sido fuerte de sentimientos malos, aunque nunca demostraban los que la hacían parecer débiles, tenia que demostrar fuerza a su tribu y nunca conoció sentimientos como la misericordia, el perdón, la amistad, y… el amor. Entonces Sejuani dejo sus preocupaciones de lado y Pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo?

Olaf entonces Deslizo desde su muñeca su hacha para dejarla en mano, cosa que espanto a sejuani se Volteo lentamente con su mirada seria hacia el Suelo y levanto el hacha con magnitud, Sejuani estaba dando pasos hacia atrás mientras buscaba desesperadamente su cuchillo furtivo, pero entonces Olaf realizo un Grito de esfuerzo y Arrojo como solo el sabe su hacha hacia un Grumo de hielo. El silencio se rompió tan fácilmente como ese pequeño Grumo que dejo salir Vapor condensado fuertemente, esa brisa ligeramente caliente embriago a Sejuani haciéndola dar unas Carcajadas, Olaf al ver su predecible sorpresa (desde su punto de vista) también comenzó a reír entonces luego de embriagadoras risas comenzaron a hablar.

-Sabes que se nos acaban las Vacaciones dentro de poco ¿no?.

-si, creo que me hace falta volver a la academia de guerra.

-me avergüenza rotundamente que cuando los campeones de la liga nos marchamos seamos remplazados por unos asquerosos bots, y sobre todo caer engañados por ellos.

Sejuani Rio burlonamente recordando un momento en la liga:

==========================flash-Back====================================

El tele transportador los dejo en la base y se escucho la voz del Locutor diciendo: "Bienvenidos a la Grieta del invocador" el equipo Azul estaba conformado por: Olaf top, Sejuani Jg, Lulu supp, ekko mid, y Ezreal adc. Olaf pidió un doran a la Yordle vendedora y no un anillo sino un escudo, lo cual la vendedora entrego con amabilidad diciéndole:

-Tome buen señor, y tenga cuidado con mi sobrino. Lo ultimo lo dijo por que…

El equipo Rojo estaba formado por: Gnar top, Shaco jg, Ahri mid, janna supp y Varus adc. Fue una clara referencia a que la Yordle anciana que vende en la Grieta tiene un parentesco Cercano con Gnar, Olaf duda que en realidad sea un parentesco sino mas bien un cariño que le ah tomado debido a que Gnar es casi tan Viejo como Xerath.

Entonces antes de partir Olaf decidió molestar un poco al Explorador Rubio quien estaba Vestido Como Ezreal Frio.

-Hey rubiecito, no seas marrano, Solo los fuertes soportamos el frio del Freljord, Farsante, Ja. (tremendo Toxico Olaf).

Ezreal tenia la mirada fija y recibió una doran de manos de la Yordle, comenzó a caminar sin cambiar la mirada y detrás lo seguía Lulu con una risa picarona que era dirijida a Olaf, Olaf quedo estupefacto, a lo que ekko leyendo un libro de cronoviajes en el tiempo despego una risa cerrándolo brutamente, entonces el también partió, no obstante Sejuani también riéndose se le acerco al oído a Olaf explicándole la situación. Ezreal se había ido a un Viaje con Amumu para recuperar ciertos Cristales de Energía que Skarner cuidaba, cosa que ninguno de esos 3 campeones se encontraba presente en la academia de Guerra.

==================================Fin del Flash Back================================

Sejuani paro de Reír y apoyo su mano de nuevo en el suelo aplastando sin querer un Grumo de Hielo lo cual la Asusto e hizo que se parara Rápidamente no duro mucho de pie ya que perdió el equilibrio, Olaf al ver eso Se puso de pie repentinamente para atajarla de su Caída… Los dos cayeron, se miraron Fijamente, Los ojos de Olaf eran ojos Verdes fuertes Rodeados de ojeras poco notables pero Varoniles, al mismo tiempo lo tomaba fuertemente de los Brazos sintiendo sus músculos Grandes. Olaf apreciaba los ojos Azules marinos de Sejuani, no podía aguantarse mas así que lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, dejaron de pensar para dejarse llevar por el preciado momento, el cual nunca llego.

Comenzaron a escuchar una estruendosa onda Sonora proveniente de la Garra Invernal, era el cuerno de Udyr que alertaba desde las mas grandes montañas un ataque repentino, Sejuani se separo bruscamente de Olaf, quien quedo paralizado y confundido Sejuani alertada Silbo fuertemente para llamar a Bristle, su leal compañero, quien vino corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo Sejuani pego un salto de gran altura y se Subió a Bristle, Olaf se puso de pie y Dijo:

-¡SEJUANI ESPERA!. Sujetándola de la mano.

-¡AHORA NO!. Respondió agresivamente Sejuani dándole inconscientemente un Garrotazo con su mazo helado en toda la cara a Olaf quien salió despedido unos centímetros, Sejuani se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y arrepentida Salió a todo Galope montada a Bristle.

Así Olaf quedo… Solo… Aturdido, La tristeza no cabe dentro de Corazones tan fríos y Fuertes como los de la Garra invernal, esos sentimientos son remplazados, Como este inquebrantable Caso por Furia.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado mucho este episodio de sangre Fria corazón de Hielo, la verdad que muchos me lo pidieron y tome en cuenta sus Sujerencias de hacerlo mas largo.

Por cierto; subi otro Fic de Lol de Diana & Vladimir ojala se pasen por ahí y lo lean tmbn.

Estoy pensando en hacer un Fic no de lol, uno Original, sobre un Pre Adolecente (puberto! XD) que vivio una Segunda vida basada en la Farsa haciéndose Famoso, Ojala les guste.

Agradecimientos a:

Guest: gracias por leer! Tus comentarios ayudan

Sesshi: agradescanle a ella, gracias a ella son mas largos los cap.

Alcrews S.A: este chabon me enseño a ponerle imagen al Fic.

Benjax32: me encanta que te entusiasme la historia.

Kingiskandar: tus consejos son muy Buenos! Gracias por leerme.

MrVector: va para Bien la historia espero que te guste como sigue.


End file.
